El Nacimiento de Venus
by JBoicot
Summary: Draco, Pansy, amistad y arte muggle. Nada más que decir.
Una tonteria escrita en medio de una noche de desvelo. Estaba pensada para incluirla en un capitulo de otra historia, pero me pareció que mejor aquí, solita, que estorbando en otro lugar.

Los personajes que van a leer son solo amigos, casi hermanos, no se formen ideas absurdas.

Siempre recuerden que Draco Malfoy no es más gay porque para serlo tendría que ser Hufflepuff y hasta esos lindes oscuros no llega la imaginación de este fiel admirador. Un poco de respeto.

Adiós.

Todo a JK Rowling.

* * *

Muchos podrían tachar a Draco Malfoy de ser cruel, sin embargo él jamás mata a un chizpurfle* sino es necesario.

Su fama le precede a donde quiera que vaya, ¿y cómo no? Las cosas no se olvidan, la gente no lo permite.

Para infortunio de muchos y alivio de Draco, el mundo –mágico y _muggle,_ por igual- está repleto de gente insatisfecha y nimia, gente que sólo puede señalar lo que está mal en algo que se ve mal, así que es poco probable que vaya a toparse con un experto.

Un experto es esa clase de gente que puede descubrir lo que está mal en algo que se ve muy bien y goza descubriéndolo; Draco está seguro de no querer tener cerca a uno, muchas gracias.

Draco se ha vuelto un fiel admirador de lo que la cultura _muggle_ proporciona: privacidad y variedad. El mundo mágico siempre será su cuna, claro, pero no ahora, no mientras camina por el Louvre, no mientras el arte le llena los sentidos y le desplaza a ese pequeño paraíso del que tanto ha escuchado hablar. El paraíso de Dios, de Jehová, Ala, Buda y todas las deidades habidas y por haber, esas de las que muchos _muggles_ se jactan a bocajarro de tomar como suyas, de apreciarlas y entenderlas, esos mismos que se estallan en lugares públicos o esos otros que señalan y juzgan, teniendo "porque esto es lo que Dios dice que es lo correcto" como mantra. Draco no los entiende, y eso le frustra un poco, a decir verdad, aunque también acepta que ha visitado muy poco el mundo _muggle_ para saber todos sus secretos.

Ahora está frente a _El Nacimiento de Venus_ , su obra favorita de todo el museo.

Sacude la cabeza con tristeza, tanto dolor y sangre por un prejuicio estúpido. Sigue caminando.

Sigue pensando.

Muchos _muggles_ argumentan que Dios nunca existió. No lo ven, no lo sienten, esperan que aparezca y los abrace con la ternura con la cual es descrito en el nuevo testamento. Y Draco sabe muy bien de qué va esa parte del manual de los cristianos, ya se ha encargado de leerlo al menos dos veces, junto con otros cientos de libros religiosos de cualquier tipo devorados durante su tiempo libre dedicado a no pesar, sin embargo debe confesar con pena que nunca los ha llegado a entender del todo, a ninguno, ni uno solo de los libros.

Siente que le abrazan por detrás.

— Se te ve muy concentrado, cariño. — susurran en su oído.

Draco se permite recostar la espalda contra el cuerpo detrás de él.

— Estaba pensando. — el muchacho oye un suspiro demasiado largo. — ¿Qué?

— En mi no tan corta experiencia, eso siempre es un problema. — Los brazos caen y el agarre es liberado. Draco se da media vuelta con una ceja enmarcando su rostro cuando escucha la burbujeante risa. — ¿En qué estabas pensando? Cuéntame.

Draco se le queda viendo a los ojos verdes antes de responder.

—¿Crees en el dios de _los muggles cristianos?_

— No lo sé. — responde su acompañante, la pregunta parece haberle sorprendido un tanto. — ¿Tú lo haces?

Draco sacude la cabeza, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. — No lo sé, tampoco.

— Ese tipo de _muggles_ siempre dicen que su dios perdona todo, si te arrepientes. ¿Crees qué lo perdonaría si uno no puede arrepentirse de haberlo hecho?

La pregunta, formulada en un susurro quedo, llena los sentidos de Draco; de pronto, el lugar ha comenzado a asfixiarle, el arte ya no es suficiente distracción para sus noches en vela, para el vacío que amenaza desgarrarle el pecho en dos. Su cerebro rebusca una respuesta en los cofines de sus historias, en los libros leídos, en las historias escuchadas… Y Draco piensa en el volcán y sus arrebatos que vuelven fértil a la tierra. O en el lobo que come al ciervo para que la vegetación vuelva a nacer. Y sonríe con tristeza pensando en el papel que está asumiendo en el universo, porque nadie quiere a un volcán, y los lobos son odiados por los ciervos.

Entonces niega con la cabeza y al siguiente latido señala la siguiente puerta, que da a la escalera de caracol que lleva a la superficie. Comienzan a caminar hacia allí.

El sol le golpea y el viento helado le azota la piel del rostro. Aun así Draco alza la vista al cielo, esperando ver algo más que las nubes rodeando a un astro demasiado lejano para calentar lo suficiente pero igual de pedante para no dejar de cegar la vista.

Pansy le rodea la cintura con el brazo derecho, el izquierdo se pierde entre las telas del abrigo _muggle_ comprado para la ocasión. Draco tiene una nueva duda.

—¿Crees en el diablo, Pansy?

La chica alza el rostro y escruta los ojos grises antes de responder. Un amago de sonrisa en el paisaje frío. — Draco, querido, ¿acaso no sabes que no existe el diablo? Sólo es Dios cuando está borracho.

Draco se ha quedado sin que decir, así que sigue caminando hacia la esquina del puente para poder desaparecer tomado de la mano de Pansy sin que los _muggles_ lo noten. Cuando el mundo pierde su forma y el gancho le toma del ombligo para hacerlo girar sobre sí, Draco está seguro de solo una cosa, una simple forma en el panorama de papeles archivados en la despensa desordenada que es ahora su alma: _Uno no se arrepiente de lo que hace para proteger lo que ama._

* * *

 _(*)_ Un chizpurfle es lo más parecido a una garrapata en el mundo mágico.

* * *

23 de Abril/2016.


End file.
